Wanting
by sabregirl2
Summary: Tatsuki and Kotarou go at it again, but this time,things are a tad different. Happy Thoughts!
1. Shopping

Kotarou and I used to be so close. I didn't understand why he cried when I told him to quit touching me. That was when I was younger, though. Now, everything's changed and I find myself wanting to touch him at the most inopportune moments. At first, I was scared. I didn't want to see those horrible things, but I still wanted to touch him, so bad. I adapted and found ways to touch him without him noticing. God, I sound like an obsessed fan girl.

I heard footsteps outside my door and got up to see who it was.

Kotarou's voice came from right in front of me. I'm pretty sure I jumped, but I won't admit it. "Hey, Tatsuki, grandpa went to work, so I thought maybe we could go get his Christmas gift. We might not get another chance before the rush."

Christmas. Three weeks away and nothing sucks more. I never knew why Kota …..rou wanted me to get gifts for people I hated. Like that idiot from school. I slammed the door on him and fetched my jacket. I could hear him yelling at me.

"WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO DO SOMETHING-"

When I opened the door again, his face was twisted into a scowl deep enough to crease MY face. "You look angry." I said calmly, smiling on the inside. " Are we going or not?"

"YOU ARE SUCH A-"

"Move it."

"Aren't you charming?" he said sarcastically. I put on my shoes and went outside. The frigid air was visible on my lips. My Honda CBR sat in front of me, just waiting there. Kotarou came out after me. He was smiling now, as if nothing had happened. Curse his cheerful disposition. I drove him down to the mall in record time. I heard something about crashing from him before I told him to shut up.

"Where to first?"

"It's grandpa. It shouldn't be hard to find a gift for an old man."

He could've exploded right then. "WHY DID YOU COME IF YOU DON'T CARE HOW HE FEELS ABOUT THIS DAMN GIFT!"

"Would you stop yelling? You're giving me a headache."

"I am so sick of you being such a damn prick all the time."

"I would've thought you'd be used to it by now." I caught a little girl staring at us. "What the hell are you looking at? Go suck on a-"

"Tatsuki!" Kotarou yelled. "She's a child!" She started to cry and wouldn't stop. When her mother came, she shot us dirty looks and took her away.

"I was gonna say sucker."

"I don't care what you were going to say! You are the biggest jerk on the face of the earth."

Something squeezed tight in my chest. When he said things like that and meant it, I couldn't help but to want to hit something or cry. I wouldn't cry. But what could I hit? I didn't want to hurt Kota. Kotarou, I mean. As if on cue, Yuuto's voice came out of the crowd. I had to make sure it was him first. He went down like a sac of potatoes. I remember laughing and Kotarou hitting me. What happened to the good old days?


	2. The Fights, Confessions, & Laughs

I don't know why Kotarou freaked out. Security didn't see it so why'd he start yelling? He told me what an ass I was and that idiot just stood there glaring. Kotarou told me to go. I did. If he didn't want me there, I wouldn't torture myself by staying. By the time I got home, I was pissed. I no longer felt that empty feeling when thinking about what he said to me. In fact, even if he did hate me, I wouldn't care. I know that sounds kind of messed up, but it's true. I wanted to be angry with him. If that feeling disappeared, were else would I turn to? I don't want to fall for Kotarou. He's my cousin for cryin' out loud! I can't fall for him because A) I would never be able to touch him, B) again, he's my cousin, and C) He hates me more than anything.

I heard the roar of a motorcycle engine and peered out my window. I watched as Kotarou took off his helmet and ruffled his hair. Something I had never seen him do. He was beautiful even without his hair neatly trimmed and gouped up with hair products. I saw him laugh and Yuuto took off his helmet as well, smiling suggestively. He handed Kotarou a bag and said his goodbyes, from what I could tell through the glass window. I put on my usual uncaring, tortured soul look. For me, It is so much easier than smiling. I stalked out of my bedroom and met him halfway in the hallway. "What'd you buy?"

"None of your business. Go kill something." He tried to rush past me, but I held my arm up and leaned on the wall so that I was blocking his way.

"What's with the attitude? I was being polite, having a civilized conversation….."

"Civilized? You? Ha!" he snorted. "Yuuto's more civilized than you and he's every one's manwhore!"

I clicked my tongue. "Are you suggesting that if I become someone's whore, I'll be more civilized?" I stepped closer to him and my features softened as I bent closer to his eyelevel. We were only inches apart, I noticed, and wanted so badly to close that space between us. Fear etched across his face and I continued, "I think that's hardly civilized, don't you?" 

He gulped and tried to hide the fact that he was afraid. "Well," he said sarcastically, "You could always get a life and quit screwing around with everyone else's. That would be great."

I stared at him for a moment and cocked my head to the side. "Now who's uncivilized?"

His jaw dropped. Then he blinked. "Get out of my way, creep or I'll resort to violence." He warned.

I paid no mind to the venom he put into his words. "You'll resort to violence? Hmm, very interesting…"

"Move it!!" He put a hand on my chest and pushed me back wards. I tripped, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down with me. I landed on my back with him laying on my stomach. I panicked and rolled him completely over so that I was sitting on his stomach. He cried in outrage and tried to push me off. I grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Let me up!!"

"Kotarou, LISTEN!" For the first time, he stopped and listened. I realized our hands were touching and the past didn't come to me. It was like a weight lifting off my shoulders. I knew the curse wasn't gone, but here in front of me was my reprieve. My ticket away, if only for a few moments. "I know we haven't ……………… Kota, I have a….." How was I going to put this? Only one thing popped into my mind and I said it. I spoke quickly and clearly so he wouldn't miss it, " Kotarou, I love you." 

For a moment, time stopped. We didn't move. Didn't breathe. Didn't dare look away from each other. I was anxiously waiting for his reaction, but I hoped it would be a good one. Finally, tears sprang to his eyes and rolled down his face. He laughed. A real laugh. Nothing etched with any other emotion, but humor. I released him and looked away as I stood up. I thought I would die right then. "What's so funny?" I choked.

"You cannot be serious! You're a queer!!?? Oh the chicks at school are gonna have a fit with this!" He didn't stop laughing when I left that house. 


	3. FINALLY!

This is the third chapter of Wanting. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a life to live and places to go with things to do. I do not (sadly) own any of these characters. Just the weak plot that I thought of while doing homework one night. Anyway, enjoy!  
I don't know where I was heading. Truthfully, there was nowhere to go. So I went to the only place that I thought I was somewhat welcome. It took too long to reach Yuuto's house. I knew the road like the back of my hand that had just received a shiny pink scar. They were different from what remember. Then I realized: I wasn't seeing the past. It was strange. After all this time, I kind of expect it. But as I was driving, nothing came to me. When I arrived at Yuuto's place, I stormed in and sat down like I lived there.

"Hey man, what's up? You seem less….." he decided on a word to say. "cheerful than usual." I could feel him reading my aura, a trick that he had taught me after Udou had left me paranoid, so I told him about what had happened at home. He laughed when I had told him about the last thing Kotarou had said to me. "So the rumors are true! Our school bad boy has shown his true colors and they're rainbow"  
"Fuck you too"  
"And you were scared so you ran"  
I nodded, unsure of what to say. I was lost.  
"And you want to stay over the weekend." he half stated.  
"Or until Kotarou stops laughing"  
"You're acting like a kicked puppy. You punch me at the mall and come back for help? Well, since I don't treat my friends like shit, I don't see why not"  
I laughed. He was right. I did treat my friends like shit. Especially my only two friends. I guess that idiot did have some kinda sense in him, even if it wasn't common.

It was three hours into gaming, snacks and 'friendly' competitions in Yuuto's room that Kotarou showed up. His eyes were wide at the sight of me smiling and Yuuto let him inside. He tried to act as though nothing had happened. "What's going on"  
Me and Yuuto shared a look and played along. "Just gaming. Wanna play?" Yuuto asked.  
Kotarou's face lit up. "But first-" I winked at him "-who gets to play first"  
It wasn't half a second before the two lunged at me for the controller. I ducked out of the way and they rolled over me. I looked at Kotarou, then at Yuuto. Everyone had gotten tense and was eyeing me and each other carefully. "Well?" I asked. "Is that the best you can do?" My gaze flickered over at Yuuto who smiled and Kotarou crashed into me. I fell to the floor. He sat upright, straddling my waist. We fought over the controller until Yuuto took it away from me. "I guess my work here is done." he said cheerfully. Kotarou looked down at my face and immediately regretted coming at me like that. I, on the other hand, was perfectly pleased with our position. I took his thighs and flipped us around so that I was above both him. His eyes went wide. "Ta-" I covered his mouth with mine and kissed him. The door clicked shut and I knew Yuuto had left for a few minutes, which gave me time to show Kotarou how truly queer I was. I saw the past, but this time, it was all happy things. Kotarou squirmed below me, a gesture that was completely arousing. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and apparently he liked it because the next thing I knew, he was drowning me in my own kiss. We had kissed for what seemed like hours before Yuuto came in with a camera. Kotarou and I were panting when he snapped a picture and said, "Happy thoughts!"

I hope you like it, but I still think the plot is a bit weak. I don't know when I'll be posting chapter 4, but it probably won't be for a bit. Read and Review! Flames are welcome, but not encouraged. 


	4. The Note

Chapter Four is finally up! Love all you guys who sent me reviews! Love ya!!

Of all the things that had happened to us after that, the laughs, his smile, the perfect curve of his hips that I had gotten to know so well, I would never forget that kiss. I had never smiled like that in all my life. Yuuto seemed perfectly happy, as well. He had found someone from America, whose parents were back and forth for weeks at a time and left Yuuto's someone at a place near the school. He wouldn't say who it was, but I know. Apparently, he'd forgotten about my curse-or gift- when he let me and Kotarou over. It was a guy named Trevor. He was attractive. And had a great body, but I didn't say anything about that. That would not be good. Weeks later, after me and Kotarou had gotten so much better about each other, Valentine's day came around the corner and we were so awkward around each other. Whenever the topic of the day came up, he'd get all weird and spacy. I asked Yuuto about it.  
"Maybe he's unsure about his sexual orientation"  
"No. That can't be it because he always seems so happy when we kiss..." The look on his face showed me he understood. I said, "What about you and Trevor? Are you two still hot and heavy as you were a week ago"  
His faced turned a deep crimson and he looked away. "You and your damn ESP. Yeah. We're still okay. I've planned a trip for us for Couple's Day"  
"A trip, huh"  
"To a fancy Hotel. We're gonna have a great time. What about you? We could have a double date kinda thing. Except different rooms"  
I chuckled. "Of course"  
"Seriously, man, don't worry. He'll come around. I'll give you the info for the trip later. Let it be a surprise for him." Yuuto took a peep at my aura and smiled. "And keep it in your pants till the trip"  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
We spent the last few days planning. To keep it confidential to Kota and Trevor, we had to pretend nothing was up. Kotarou got suspicious.  
"You've had that same look in your eye you have every time you've done something bad"  
"I'm only thinking of you. Besides," I placed my hand in the curve of his back and the back of his neck, pulling him closer, "Don't you trust me"  
He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Not when you're alone I don't." I ruffled his hair fondly and a passing girl eyed us as if to say, "Damnit I missed my chance!" It made me smile. "Were you just checking her out?" Kotarou's question surprised me.  
"Excuse me"  
"Were you just checking her out?" he repeated.  
"No. I was"  
"I'm standing right here and you are looking at other people"  
His anger radiated along my skin and made me kill the look on my face before I got angry as well. "Kotarou..." "Forget it." He pulled out of my arms and I grabbed his wrist. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird for days. Is everything alright"  
"Yeah." He said quietly. "I am peachy. Perfect even. I'm comepletely and utterly"  
I finished his sentence. "Insecure"  
He sighed. I touched his cheek lovingly, a gesture that brought a smile to both of us. "I've been thinking and I'm not sure about... us, really"  
A tight knot formed in my stomach. "Huh"  
"It's just...nevermind." He jerked free of me and ran off before I could stop him. Since the hallways were empty, no one would notice if we left. I followed him outside and into the garden, down the street and into a field we sat in for alone time. For just the two of us. He turned and clung to me like I was his lifeline. After a few moments, he spoke. "You haven't any plans for Valentine's Day do you"  
My eye twitched. Yuuto must've told him. "I had planned something for us"  
"Like what"  
Oops. Guess he hadn't said anything. "It's a surprise"  
"That's so wrong! What do you have planned?! I want to know"  
I laughed. "You are so cute. Don't make me ruin it!" I kissed him softly and ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't do that." he shivered. "It feels nice"  
"Do what? This?" I repeated my previous action with a little more sensuallity. He blushed and put his hands along the buttons of my shirt, probably to stop me from doing something stupid. Needless to say, that didn't turn out the way he hoped. I pulled him into a passionate kiss and traced my fingers along his collarbone. "Tatsuki...don't..." his voice was drowned out by the kiss. He made a small noise in the back of his throat- desperation or something that sounded completely...sexy. After a few moments of losing myself with him, he cried out, and brought his hands up to hit me. "Hey!" I rocked my head to the side and dodged his fist by inches. "Chill. Why're you so insecure, huh? Am I not good enough? Is that it? Is there someone else"  
"Of course not! It's just...You're a guy. I didn't think I'd actually be...gay. I thought I would have a normal life until now... Well, as normal as getting kidnapped every other week." I wsan't sure I understood him, but... "Is someone saying things about us? Is that it"  
"Everyone. They always deny it, but I know they... I had a note placed in my locker the other day. Someone threatened me"  
"Threatened you? Why?" Anger was building inside of me quicker than i could get an explanation from him. A bad sign.  
"It said that they would do bad things to me..." I could feel him shaking through his uniform. "Really bad things..." His voice cracked. Whatever had been written really upset him. I had to be gentle with him.  
"What did it say, exactly? You have to tell me." He was crying, tears breaking away from his eyes and something in me snapped. "What the hell did it say!!" Sobs escaped his mouth and all I could do was hold him. 


	5. Threatened

Chapter 5 is finally here! Thanx to all who reviewed! I love hearing ya'll love on my story!! It makes me smile! Disclaimer- These are not original characters unfortunatly. The plot's mine though! Any questions, comments or otherwise useless ideas can be sent to me by reviewing. Love ya'll and enjoy!

Chapter 5

I wasn't sure when he stopped crying because we had gone home long before he stopped. I had asked for the note and he reluctenly gave it to me. It had cutouts of letters from magazines that spelled the words. Whoever had sent it thought I might have recognized their handwriting. On the letter, it spoke of rape and killing kotarou if he wouldn't stay away from me. Hell, if this was sent to me, I would be insecure too. I shredded the letter and walked out of that house. I couldn't stand there and do nothing.

The school was closed, but I didn't mind performing breaking and entering. In fact, it was one of my specialties. Forunately, I remembered the principle always leaving his window unlocked, but after that, I had to be able to unlock the rest of the doors. Going out of the office.

It was a breeze getting through.

As I turned the corner of the hallway leading towards the lockers, I caught the image of the past. Whoever had put the note there was taller than I. It was definatly a guy. Shoulders to masculine to be a woman. I had myself another fan, only this time, it was a man. He was probably twice Kotarou's size and in a fight, Kotarou would be mopping the floor with his own face by this guy. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to a fight. I watched the guy place the note in the locker like he'd never get caught. With a smile playing at my lips, I got closer as the vision got clearer. Then, it disappeared. Someone had either erased the image, or it was older than Kotarou told me. Who was this guy and why pick a fight with Kotarou?

It was late when I got home. Kotarou laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling when I came into his room. "Hey, baby." I whispered, stroking his hair. " Feeling better?"

"No. I feel like shit."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. I kissed his forehead and crawled in bed beside him. Kotarou whispered, "I feel so dirty after that note now. Everything feels wrong somehow, and I don't feel right. No matter what I say, you won't leave me right? You won't?"

" I promise." I held him and he clung to me. Come morning, I would still be awake watching out for him. Making sure nothing took him away from me. I would keep my promise to him and be there. I loved him and told him so. I didn't care if he didn't love me like I did him. I would die for him, with him. Love is a powerful thing I guess. 

He didn't go to school the next day, by my request. I went, hoping to catch some clues floating around somewhere. What I found was squat. No one had seen a guy leaving notes in Kota's lockers. I banged my fist on them in frustration and Yuuto materialized beside me.

"What's goin' on? You and Kotarou still good?''

"Peachy. You seen a guy around here hanging by the lockers?"

"Yeah. Half the student body. You okay?"

"Someone is threatening Kotarou." I told him about the note and how it mentioned rape and how Kotarou's terrified something's going to happen to him. I was so tired from staying up all night, my visions were useless to me and I didn't have any other clues.

"Someone's after him again? That's like, the third time in two months."

"And I need a fuckin' clue!!! Dammit!!" I pounded the wall with my fists and bruised the sides of my arms. I needed help. "Could you search people's auras in case they're lying to me?" I knew he would help. he had to. He cared for Kotarou too.

"I don't know man. That takes energy that I just don't have right at the moment. Maybe later." He stalked off with a sway to his hips, leaving me confused. School was almost over, but there was no reason he didn't have the energy. He'd never complained about not having energy before. It didn't take much to read someone's aura.

Kotarou was gone when I got home. Truthfully, it pssed me off that he didn't call when he left. I didn't like it. I called him on his phone and no one picked up. I got worried so i called his work.

Not there.

Parent's House.

Not there either. Shit.

Grampa came home late with cut and bruises on his arms.

"What happened?"

"Tatsuki..." he wheezed, dropping his hat. "They..."

"They what? What happened?" I went to touch him, and my hand came away with blood on my fingertips. Right below his ribcage, I saw it. I knew what it was because I'd had one before. A bullethole.

"They took..." he collapsed where he stood. I manage to call an ambulence and they took hm to the hospital while he was passed out cold. Blood loss.

I retraced his steps and saw who shot him. I wanted revenge. I wanted it now. The man who shot him was the same guy who given the note to Kotarou. Same clothes. Same smirk as he did it. A mischevious little grin. I'd kill him.

Just as I was walking away, he turned and waved to me. He was toying with me. He knew what I could do and was toying with me. That's when i realized, the shot wasn't a killing blow. He hadn't meant to kill anyone. He was threatening me. Threatening Kotarou.

Kotarou. Where was he? Safe? Dead? No. I wouldn't think about that just yet. I'd wait. My cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

I heard wheazing on the other end. "...Tatsuki...I need you..."

"Kotarou! Where are you, baby? Are you okay?"

"... I need you..."

"Where are you?"

There was a long pause. I called his name to make sure he was still there. "I uh...In...In front of the house... It's cold. And I think it's about to rain. Hurry."

"Ok baby. I'm on my way. Don't move. How was your day off?"

"...They came right after you left..."

I think I was about to start panicking. "What did they do, honey? Did they hurt you?"

"..." The call droppped. Or he hung up. He soundeed hurt and tired. Two things that are never a good combination. 


	6. Kotarou in Trouble

Here's Chapter 6 and those of you who have reviewed, thanx for your support. If it wasn't for my loving audience, there wouldn't be a wanting, so thanx again. R&R, flames are welcome but not encouraged.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off. Just the plot

A/N: This chapter contains violence, angst, and Tatsuki shooting everyone. Enjoy!  
I turned the last corner and saw Kotarou sitting on the ground, cellphone by his feet. Blood trickled down his soft lips and dripped on his dirt covered shorts that were torn and soaked with the rain. Water ran in streams down his face from the pouring rain, drenching him and I. His silky blonde hair that was normally styled was a mess, tangled and disheveled. "Oh, Kotarou..." I spoke just above a whisper.

"Don't you pity me... Don't you dare pity me!" He yelled, burying his face in his hands. "I'm not a bad person..." he said softly to himself. "I am not a bad person..." His voice was scratchy like he'd been screaming. Maybe he had.

"Kotarou... What happened?..." I knelt down to come eye to eye to him. "Who did this?"

"...I didn't do anything wrong... I'm not dirty..."

"Who told you you were dirty? Who said that?"

He looked at me then. My heart could have stopped beating. His eyes were... so broken... he was hurt, confused, scared, and so broken. All in that one look. I place dmy hands on either side of his face and he jerked away. He was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. "What happened while I was gone?"

He gave a choking sound and winced. It must have hurt to speak above a whisper. "...They... They had taken me to a warehouse downtown... Oh, gods..."

"Kota..."

"They put these straps on me. Said that so I would run away..." I stood, head towards the sky. The rain beat against my skin as I stared up at the stars. He continued. "They gagged me, laughing as they came at me... touching me..." He rubbed his eyes, probably wanting the image to die. "I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was helpless..." His voice was rising, cracking.

I didn't want to hear anymore. "I'm sorry, Kotarou. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Let me finish. They stripped me. I was so exposed..."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Tatsuki. If I don't, I might not ever get over this."

I was silent and waited for him to continue. I knew that it would break a part of me to hear this, but he needed to say it and I would be here for him. He continued taking a long breath. "They stripped me and cut me..." He lifted his arms, and sure enough, there were deep cuts that I hadn't seen. Damn. I ran my fingers over the cuts and heard a sharp intake of breath. I wasn't sure who did it, but I think it was me.

"They raped me, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. You don't know how terrifying that is. They told me I deserved this. That I was a bad person. You... They're coming after you next. They said they wanted nothing else but you... "

So they were psychotic as well as insane. And it was my fault this happened. And they're coming again. Shit. "I'm so sorry. It... this is my fault. You're not dirty for being with me. I love you. How is that wrong?"

He was quiet at first. Then as if a barrier had broken, he was sobbing uncontrolably into his hands. I picked him up against his protests and took him inside. He was a wreck. I ran some bath water and peeled off his sopping wet cloths. He started shivering as I set him in the water. As I turned to walk out, he grabbed my arm and whispered, "Please don't leave. I need you right now. Please."

I smiled at him. "Of course. Let me get some towels and food for you to eat. I'll be back. Promise." He was reluctant to let go, but finally let me go. Truth, I didn't want to see that hollow look in his eyes anymore than I had to. I killed me to see him like that.

Before I got the things for him I fought and hid on my person Grampa's handgun. Kotarou still didn't know about Grampa. Shit. It was already a rough night and he didn't even know his Grampa, who he loved dearly, was in the ICU from a bullet to the gut. Damn.

When I got back, Kotarou wasn't in the tub. Instead, I found him in the bedroom with three other guyslaid out on top of him on the bed. One of them was pointing a gun at my head. I could tell he had used a gun before and wouldn't mind it again. He said loud and very clearly, " Don't come any closer, loverboy. I don't want you getting any ideas or nothin."

"Just get this over with, J. We gotta bring them back with us." Another said, stroking Kotarou's inner thigh. Kotarou was trying so hard not to scream.

"The boss said I could have my fun. Fortunatly, I have enough time to be with both of them before we go back." Shit. I was not gonna do this.

"Are you the guys who raped Kotarou?"

"Oh, yes. And he's quite the little," He kissed Kotarou's belly, "screamer."

Kotarou started whimpering, "Don't, please, please, please, don't..."

"Don't." I said very frmly. "It's me you want. Not him. He did nothing wrong."

"You? Alright, we'll make a deal. You come for me willingly and I'll spare you both."

"Come where?"

He gave a sick smile and I knew what he wanted me to do. "You are a sick bastard."

He stood gracefully, never wavering the gun, and stalked over to me, placng the gun against my neck. He kissed me, forcing me against him, trying to arouse me. It didn't work. He explored my mouth, drinking me in and whispered against my lips, "How far are you willing to go for him?"

If that was the game, so be it. I kissed him long and deep, tossing him against he wall and forcing him deeper into my control. The others were watching with intrest, all except Kotarou, who was shaking his head crying. Gods. The man against me dropped the gun and wrapped his arms and legs around my body. I couldn't do this. I reached for my waistband, retrieving the handgun I had hidden, and I shot the man in my arms. Someone cried, "Son of a Bitch!" behind me. I whirled around an everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Kotarou jumped on the man reaching the gun on the floor and I kicked the asshole's face as he touched the gun. The third had tried to run from the room before I shot him in the leg to slow him down. "Where do you think you're going? Someone's gotta pay in blood for what you did to my Kotarou." 

If the shit was gonna hit the fan, Kotarou needed out. I didn't want him to see me like this. It was not one of my better halves."Kotarou, leave. I don't want you to suffer any more of this." I didn't have to tell him twice. He shot out of that room. The man against the wall caught his leg before he could go any further. "Don't touch him!" I yelled, shooting his arm.

Kotarou continued out to the hall. When I couldn't see or hear him,I whirled on the three. "Who's your boss?"

"It was a great kiss, love. Wonderful." I pointed the gun in his direction.

"Don't fuck with me. You shot my relative, raped my boyfriend, and forced me to shoot you. I will not take any shit tonight. Who's your boss?"

"Really. My boss will be lucky to have you as a pet."

"I am no one's pet. Where can I find this boss of yours?"

"You can't. He knows what happened here tonight. He has this place wired with cameras, watching you every minute of your god-forsaken life. But don't worry, I'm sure he called the cops."

"You see that door beside you?" I said dragging him up by his shirt. "Through that door walked a victim of rape by your hand. I'm sure they'll find a DNA match. You're boss wouldn't be stupid enough to call the cops.  
Nor am I less than intelligent and I dare you o insult m again."

"Shit."

"Shit is right, tough guy. You are getting what's coming to you and you are gonna swallow it and love it. Got it?"

"Got it." he whimpered. I wouldn't be surprised if he had shit his pants.

"Good."

I had gotten the information I needed out of him and his buddies. When I walked out of that room, I had blood across my chest and scrapes down my arms. Kotarou had asked me what happened. I took him in my arms and cried, dropping the gun where I stood. I whispered, "I'm sorry."

When I refused to look at him, he pulled away and walked in the room I had just left. He came running out and into the bathroom. I heard the sound of retching and crying from the bathroom. I had tortured those guys and the horror of it was just seeping into my soul. I had gotten the information, so why did I feel so bad?

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, the next Chapter won't have so much angst or crying. I know it's hard to imagine our bad-ass Tatsuki crying, but he felt like comeplete shit after torturing those guys. They were assholes so they deserved it. Anyway, R&R cuz I love you guys and love your reviews.

Peace out, brothers. 


	7. End

Chapter 7 is up, finally. I'm sorry about Chapter 6. The actions my typing portrayed went alittle too fast for what I had wanted, but bear with me for the time being.

I'm glad so many of you are reviewing. It makes me happy to see I have fans whom I don't even know. Thanx to you all!

A/N: As I'm making this up as I go, I'd like to see if I messed up somewhere in the plot. If I have, please e-mail me or tell me in a review.

Disclaimer: I will regretfully admit that I don't own Hands Off!, but the plot, however warped it is, is all mine.

Chapter 7

I didn't feel right leaving Kotarou in the state we were in at home. Especially since I didn't know when those guys would wake up, if they ever did. "Kotarou, get dressed," I said quietly. "We have to find who plays puppetmaster here. I can't leave you here alone. Something else might happen."

I think he could've puked again. Something in his face told me he might. A look must have shown on my own face because he shook his head saying, "I'm not upset with you. It's just, seeing what you did to those guys, knowing you could do it again..."

"What's wong with a little vengence? They hurt you and you seem to not appreciate what I did for you." I couldn't help but to recall how they had screamed for mercy and the cold hearted things I had done. "I don't like what I did anymore than you do, but yes, if torturing people is effective to get the job done, I will doanything." I smiled, "Plus, he was a bad kisser."

It didn't make him laugh. He just frowned and turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. I sighed, "Kotarou..."

"It's okay. You did it for my sake. I don't care." The bitterness in his voice told me otherwise. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

I stared into those broken eyes and grinned. "Only if we're having a mass orgy." That made him smile.

We rode to the warehouse on my bike. Kotarou was shaking, either from the cold, or because he was scared. I was guessing on the latter. I gripped his hand as we walked inside. It was quiet, before I heard Kotarou yelp with surprise and dragged out of my hand. That did not bode well with me. Everything seemed to slow down. I reached for my gun in record time. I could feel the tension ease from my body, all my guards went down. My energy, the power that let me see the horrible past, trickled out from the little part of my body that held all of it. The man yelped in surprise as it washed over him in a cool rush. Distracted long enough for Kotarou to lean in to him and twist to break free. He jumped into my free arm as I treid pulling the power back inside me. I had learned that trick when I visited the coach that Kotarou liked so much. I pulled my guards back in time to see the man pull a gun and aim to aim it. I got there faster. I shot his arm as another body hit me from the side. I laid on my back with a woman straddling my waist. I didn't recognize her.

Kotarou grabbed her petite frame and slung her off of me. Who said the victims couldn't fight? "She's the one with the knives. She's the one who cut me up."

"So you like to play with knives, huh?"

"Oh, yes. And when I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you had me squirming below you, instead of cutting you up."

"The only one I want squirming beneath me is the one you did such a good job of mutilating. Your ass is dead."

Kotarou blushed a deep red, but otherwise shrugged of the comment. I thought he might.

She lunged at me, knives glittering in the little light from the street. It was a little awkward fighting a girl, even if she had a knife. Kotarou came out of nowhere jumping on her back, temporarily disabling her. I ahd one of those moments where everything slows down. I shot her, realizing the gun was still in my hand, and she went down. Blood pooled slowly around her and I didn't feel anything. Not disgust, not rage, nothing. I didn't feel sorry for killing her. I just did it. Kotarou was crying as I finished off the rest of my fanclub. What kindof fans were they anyway, trying to kill me off.

In the end, I burned the whole warehouse. It was kinda out towards nowhere so it took a while for the firetrucks to arrive and by then, the bodies were gone and there was nothing to link us and the warehouse. Little blessings I guess.

There's the end. Sorry guys, but that's all. It's short, I know. This was the first story I've ever posted on FFN and the first reviews I ever got came from this story. Thanx to you all who stuck with me. If you like, email me or review this chapand I will look over the stories you guys have and read those if I get the chance. Please review! 


End file.
